Whistle! Vol1 Break Through
by narurahatake
Summary: The written version of the manga, Whistle! Basically, that is.
1. Prolouge

**Whistle, vol. 1; "Break Through (the Wall)"**

"_Victory._

It's been four years since Dorha.

_Offense and defense from 40 degree. Draw._

Battles where dreams are at stake.

_Defeat. Embarrassment. Despair._

Asia Preliminary Finals.

Don't let go of the dream!! Believe! Never hesitate! Believe in your own strength!! No matter the situation…

…fight instead of running away! If you believe, then your dreams…will come true without fail!

…

If you don't give up, your dreams…

WILL COME TRUE!!"

**"November 16, 1997, 11:34 pm (LOCAL TIME)**

**Johall Bal, Malaysia…**

**The Japanese Team, on their 44****th**** attempt…**

…**has succeeded in opening the door to the World Cup!!"**

* * *

**AN**: This is the prologue of the manga. If you see anything wrong, can you tell me please?


	2. Stage 1

**Stage .1 Break Through (the Wall)**

**AN:** The chapter begins with an introduction to soccer. You can skip unless you don't know how to describe soccer in six paragraphs! Oh, yeah, and I don't own Whistle! the manga.

***~introduction~***

"Soccer is a sport in which the player's team steals the ball from the opponent's team then passes it from player to player until it is shot into the other team's goal. It may sound easy, but you opponents will interfere, making it difficult to score.

To make a goal, teams establish positions, initiate passes, set up complicated formations and try to outmaneuver opponents.

These days, the players, excluding goalkeepers, change positions so rapidly and constantly that it's often hard to keep track of who is positioned where. Since, unlike baseball, players' positions are not fixed, it is not necessary to know where they are as you watch them play. All you need to do is keep in mind which player takes what position within a formation such as 4-4-2 or 3-5-2.

Beyond that, focus on figuring out how to gain points and when to steal the ball. You must not only watch the goal but also the process of getting there.

You will enjoy soccer if you can understand, as an example, that Joe's goal was the result of Yamaguchi's pass-cut, or that the goal was possible because of the last pass.

Soccer allows players to use any part of their bodies except for their hands. Using various parts of a player's leg, applying diverse intensities as well as different angles, allows for a great many ways to pass the ball. Adding both legs and feet as well as your head, and you'll find it impossible to count how many ways a player can make a pass. Isn't it already exciting to think about it?"

**-- Tatsuya Watanabe ("**_**Winning Run"**_**)**

_[Chirp, chirp]_

The birds chirped cheerfully to each other and celebrated the rising sun. Accompanying the chirping was the _[thump, thump]_ of a quite small boy jogging towards the nearing tall apartment building. Sho puffed as he ran, exhausted, but he continued to enter the building and jog softly up the stairs.

Finally, he came to a door reading, "703. Kazamatsuri" in big letters. He went inside and slammed the door shut.

Sho tore off his jacket and grabbed a towel nearby. After wiping his sweaty face with it, he draped it around his shoulders and walked towards the refrigerator. Grabbing a carton of milk, he started to gulp it down.

"Gulp, gulp…"

The milk tasted and felt refreshing down his parched throat.

"Gulp!"

He finished his long drought with a satisfied smack of his lips. Still holding the carton, Sho started to measure himself, as he did every day, in hopes of having a sudden growth spurt.

_[Tap!]_

He placed the ruler on his head, and carefully moved away from it.

"146 cm…," he murmured, examining his height.

Disappointed, he tapped the ruler on his head.

"No change…huh," he muttered with a small frown. "Hmmm"

_[Ding!]_

Hearing the ding, Sho threw the empty carton away and rushed to get dressed.

He had a quick wash and hurriedly put on some fresh new clothes. Even though he was going to a different school now, he was still wearing the uniform of his old school, Musashinomori.

Sho walked out the bathroom and jumped when he saw the clock; it was 30 after 8.

"Whoa, I'm already late!" he cried. "Breakfast, breakfast," he reminded himself, wading over to the kitchen.

He turned on the TV so he could listen while he cooked. Warm steam caressed his face as a delicious smell from the pan wafted around his nose.

The TV blared loudly about the news on the Japanese soccer team.

"**And there's only two months left before the World Cup in France where the Japanese team will make their first appearance!! How will they fare against the powerful Argentinean team?"**

A few minutes later, breakfast was placed steaming on the table, ready to be devoured. Sho opened his brother's bedroom door and poked his head inside.

"Hey, Ko. Breakfast's ready," he called.

"Mmmm--," Ko groaned, shifting in the futon, but did not get up. "Unnhhhhhh"

Sho entered the room, sat down on his knees, and gently shook his brother.

"It's getting cold!" he told him.

"Unnnhhhhhh," Ko continued to groan. "Mmmm…"

Suddenly, his arm shot out from under the blanket and snatched Sho's wrist.

Sho: "Hunh?!"

Ko immediately sat up and placed an unexpecting kiss on Sho's hand.

"Sniff-how wonderful to wake up to the delicious smell of breakfast," Ko murmured.

Goosebumps crawled up Sho's arms and he tried to jerk his hand away.

"Ugh," Sho muttered, desperately trying to get free.

"But you know what really makes happy?" Ko lifted his face from Sho's hand and flashed a smile. "That smile of yours…"

Sho's (free) fist flew up and punched him in the face.

"Hey! You're still sleeping. Wake up!" Sho growled.

"Uhhhh. Huh!" Ko cried out when his fist collided with his cheek. "What are you doing?!" He clutched his face. "My face is my business. How could you?"

"Hey, it's your fault, Bro. You're the one who mistook me as one of your customers," Sho said, his face red. "Shame on you"

"Huh…Sho?"

Ko blinked and peered more closely at the blurry figure in front of him.

"Oh, yeah, right," he said drowsily, getting up and picking up a shirt. "I forgot it's only been a week since you got here."

He put on the shirt and followed Sho outside with a cigarette dangling from his lips. Sho had already put on his jacket and tie.

"Still, I can't believe you wanted to transfer schools and live with me. But still…," Ko scratched the back of his neck. "…you've been a real help. Cleaning, doing the laundry and cooking…"

Sho sat down and slipped on his shoes.

"Gotta admit, you're a good kid," he finished with a smile.

"Aw, you just need someone to get you organized," Sho said modestly.

"I hope the next school…," Ko crouched down beside him. "…will have a fun soccer team."

"Hope so," Sho said with a big grin. "See ya. Gotta go."

Sho got up and ran out the door.

"Oh!"

Ko got up.

"Geez…," he muttered. "How embarrassing…"

---

Sho stepped onto the school grounds. Josui Junior High School. It was a little smaller than Musashinomori was, but it was a public school, after all.

He weaved through the chatting students and turned his head from side to side, looking for something. Finally, he spotted it: the soccer field, with a single goalpost in view. Smiling happily, Sho walked over towards it and placed a hand on one of the poles.

The field was a bit small, and its grass weren't exactly the greenest in the world. But it had a goalpost and miles of trodden down grass.

"Hmm…just a corner of the school grounds with no dedicated soccer field…," Sho murmured to himself. "I guess that's the way it is. Maybe here…"

He rested his head on the pole.

"…I can make the team if I try really hard."

He spotted a soccer ball lying forlornly near the goal where he was.

"Ah!" he said, a silly smile on his face.

Inside of the school, a tall boy with brown hair looked out the window and spotted Sho in the field, his leg posed to kick a soccer ball. There was a determined look on his face, and he seemed to be deep in thought.

_I was a substitute at Musashinomori…so they never gave me a chance,_ Sho was thinking as he posed for the kick. _But this year, I'm gonna become a regular._

_Hey. Who's he?_ the stranger at the window asked himself.

Sho swung his leg, but he missed and fell flat on his back with his leg in the air. The ball had not moved an inch from its place.

The boy almost fell in embarrassment for him. He saw Sho quickly got up with the ball in his hands, his face red as he checked to see if no one was looking.

"…"

He watched Sho walk away with an amused look.

---

"I must say we're surprised anyone would transfer here from a private school like Musashinomori. That place is known for its academic and athletic achievements." The principal was saying as he led Sho down the corridors. "But since your home address is within the school district, it shouldn't be a problem. Still…"

The old man smiled kindly.

"…I assume this is your parents' wish? Perhaps they require all students to live in their dormitory."

"No," Sho said. "Transferring was my idea."

"Oh?" the principal said in surprise. They arrived at the classroom 2-A. "Ah, here we are"

He knocked on the door.

"Ms. Katori, I bought the transfer student, Sho Kazamatsuri," he called through the door.

"Yes, come in," said a muffled female voice.

Sho moved past the principal and started to open the door.

"Umm, excuse…"

_[POP]_

"Welcome! Sho Kazamatsuri!" exclaimed a short (but still taller than Sho) woman popping a party popper in his face.

The students inside looked with embarrassment and sympathy for Sho. Several sweat dropped at their teacher's antics.

The principal chuckled, probably at the reaction on Sho's face.

"I'm your teacher, Yuko Katori. How do you do?" she asked, gripping his hand in an energetic shake.

"Er…," Sho stammered, unsure what to do.

"Well, you're smaller than I thought," she said, taking a good look at him. "How tall are you?"

"146 cm."

"Really?" She looked surprised to hear this. "It's so incredible that you transferred from Musashinomori and their famous soccer team…I am so excited. Come…sit down for the lesson"

Ms. Katori turned him around and started pushing him towards his desk.

"By the way, I'm the advisor for our soccer team," she said casually.

At lunch, when Sho had found someone to sit with, Ms. Katori appeared again with a determined look.

"Sorry to interrupt your lunch," she said. She was staring at him with a hopeful look. "Our team's been called Josui's biggest burden, but now that…"

Sho blinked nervously as he stood in front of the soccer team. Ms. Katori had dragged him outside to meet the Josui's soccer team and was now cheerily continuing her speech.

"…we've got a regular from Musashinomori, the Tokyo Tournament doesn't have to be a dream anymore!" she finished with a flourish.

Sho's nervousness was briefly clouded by bewilderment.

"Huh?! Regular?!" He cried.

He started to panic, his thoughts flying. Ms. Katori had it all wrong…he wasn't a regular! He wasn't even on the second team! But how could he tell her when she made him sound like their savior?

"Let's try our best guys!!" Ms. Katori gripped Sho's shoulders in excitement, making him feel worse.

"Ms. Katori!" he said when she let go of him.

"Did you say something, Sho?" she asked him brightly.

"Uhhh, no," he mumbled, his confidence that came with the outburst evaporating.

But the panic at the misunderstanding stayed.

The members who had heard Ms. Katori's big announcement started chatting in amazement and disbelief.

"You know he's from Musashinomori? They always represent the Northern District, and we always flunk out after the second round."

"Well, they always get the best from all over the country. They're on a whole different level."

"Oh, he's still wearing the Musashinomori school uniform."

"If he's so small, then he's gotta be great."

The boy who had watched Sho try to kick the ball from the window before was silent. He knew that the teacher was wrong, but he decided to see how long Sho would go before telling them the truth. That is to say, he thought Sho was the one lying.

Ms. Katori, however, was chatting to Sho about the team.

"I'm just an amateur coach," she told him. "I hope you'd take my place and train them right away."

"Teacher. Teacher, wait a second," a voice called out.

The two turned towards the voice and saw a tall third year coming towards them. **(**_**He is a third year, right?)**_ Sho studied him for a second, and decided that he was the captain from the look of authority from his face…and from the nervousness, afraid of losing his position.

"What is it, captain?" Ms. Katori asked the boy.

"He's new to our team," the apparent captain said. "Why don't we let him watch first?"

Sho quickly agreed before she could protest, and politely excused himself to the benches. Ms. Katori hesitated before nodding slowly.

_I'm saved,_ Sho thought, relieved. _Whew! What am I going to do?_

He left and weaved his way through the games and tried to ignore the awe looks several kids gave him. Though, he couldn't resist glancing secretly at their games, wishing he could play with them. Then again, if he played, they would know the truth and blame Sho for lying…

He sat on a nearby bench and watched the mini games, though his mind kept wandering elsewhere.

_They totally have the wrong impression of me. How do I tell them I was in the third team?_

Sho heard someone cheering, and looked in their direction, just in time to see a boy expertly catch a sailing ball with his chest, effortlessly pass the defender, and shoot in one fluid motion. Sho didn't know it, but it was the same boy who had saw his futile attempt to kick the boy and call him a liar.

_He's good—much better than the others,_ he thought. _He's Musashinomori good._

He began to wonder who this boy was, and what he was doing in a school like Josui. Maybe he can ask another soccer player? But it would rude just to intrude with a question like that.

"Oops!"

Sho turned his attention towards a fumbling player chasing after a ball that had escaped the field. When he caught the ball near his bench, Sho seized his chance and stopped him with a hesitant, "er…"

"Yes?" he said politely, turning towards him.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Yusuke of second year," Yusuke replied.

"Yusuke, who's that incredible guy?" Sho motioned at the expert boy.

"Oh, you mean, Mizuno? He's Tatsuya of second year. He's a midfielder, but he can handle any position," Yusuke said, and gave Sho an admiring glance. "Good eye, Sho! You've already spotted Tatsuya! He's an exceptional player. Musashinomori even tried to recruit him—it's a mystery why he came here instead."

"Really?" Sho said, amazed.

So it turns out that this boy was as mysterious to Sho as he is to his classmates.

Sho looked at Yusuke; he was feeling a little awkward at his respectful tone.

"And, please, you don't have to be so polite to me."

"Polite? But, you… You're from Musashinomori," Yusuke insisted. "That's like a totally different world from us—"

"But I'm not," Sho started to protest. "I'm—"

"Hey, Yusuke!!" yelled the captain. "Quit goofing off. Get to work."

"Gotta go, Sho," he said, walking away with a polite nod. "Bye."

Sho sadly watched him go; his company was good while it lasted, even if it was a little too respectful.

He began to get bored and restless. He wanted so badly to be in the crowd and practice along with them, but he wasn't anywhere near their level. Sho glanced at the duffel bag next to him and saw a soccer ball sticking out. If he can't practice with them, then he'll practice himself.

On the edge of a field, a Josui soccer player stopped straight in the middle of the game. His teammates looked at him in confusion, before following his gaze. More players stopped and looked up.

"Oh…ah…," they cried as they watched.

_BMMP_

Eyes followed Sho's movements as he lifted the ball, his lags and body twisting with ease. Pretty soon, all players had stopped to watch and count the number of lifts.

Sho, however, was unaware of his audience. He was intent on the ball.

_Lifting…,_ he thought. _At first, I couldn't continue long enough…_

Memories of Musashinomori popped into his mind.

_Because of my height, I was automatically put with the third team._

He remembered polishing the soccer balls with the other substitutes, while sadly watching the regulars practice.

_But the ones who didn't make the second team weren't even allowed to practice. All I ever did was run errands, and my daily 10 km jog. The only time I was allowed to touch the ball was practicing lifting._

_If I get good at lifting…if I get good at lifting…_ His eyes glazed over. _I might get a chance to be moved up. That's why, day after day…over and over…_

"INCREDIBLE! He did it over _1000 times!!"_

Startled by the outburst, Sho jolted from his thoughts with a "huh?" and broke his concentration. The ball bounced off his knee and rolled out of his reach.

"Oops!" he cried.

The ball disappeared into an empty field. Sho looked around and saw everyone looking at him in wonder and amazement.

"Incredible. Just as expected from Musashinomori!" someone said.

Sweat ran down his temples, and his breath came in short puffs.

_Err…_, he thought, embarrassed at the attention.

He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, that's no good…don't practice alone like that," Yusuke said. "Let's practice together. Will you show us some of Musashinomori's technique during a game?"

"What?" Sho asked, his eyes widening.

Were they inviting him to play? But he didn't know how to play…or at least how to play well.

The captain shifted awkwardly, when several accusing eyes turned to him.

"I didn't mean to…," he started to say, then thought better of it. "Okay, five-on-five, a mini-game with Sho," he announced instead.

Sho swallowed. He had a feeling that this wasn't going to end well. Someone handed him a jersey, which he nervously put on. Like a robot, he gathered with his assigned teammates on the field.

_Uh-oh. I haven't practice yet,_ he thought. _But I'll give it a shot._

The whistle blew, signaling the start. Things were a blur for Sho from there. A fellow teammate had passed the ball to Sho, most likely in hopes of his apparent Musashinomori skills. Caught off guard, he tried to catch it, but instead managed to bounce it away. The others noticed it, but quickly dismissed it. He probably wasn't paying attention.

And so the game continued. Sho darted rather aimlessly from place to place, hoping that nobody would pass the ball again. Unfortunately, the ball was rolled in his direction again, but _fortunately,_ he caught it this time. An opposing defender blocked his path and darted past Sho, along with the ball.

_Hmm? I stole it from him?!_ thought the bewildered defender.

Again, the ball was passed to him. aiming to be better, Sho tried to pass it another player, but mistook his kick and sent it sailing out of the field.

The players could not keep it in any longer. They began to murmur with concern voices.

"…"

"…"

The suspicion began to rise higher with each pass Sho got. Finally, as if to end it, a swift figure rushed pass Sho, taking the ball with him and scoring in one smooth movement. The figure was none other than Tatsuya, expert player of Josui.

Still stumbling from the unexpected ball snag, Sho fell to the ground just as the whistle blew. He got up and wiped his sweaty brow. _Of course it's not as easy as I thought it would be,_ he thought.

Then he noticed it: they were staring at him, their mouths shut in a heavy silence. Sho could hear nothing but his breathing. A tense silence filled the air.

"C'mon, people…," Ms. Katori said nervously, noticing the silence. "Why are you all so quiet?'

She saw the looks on their faces.

"You know, he isn't in his top form today. Maybe," she added quietly.

Yusuke, being the nice sort of fellow, joined her in the rather futile reassuring.

"That's it," he said with a hesitant smile.

All the players began to nod uncertainly and say 'yeah.' But Tatsuya wasn't one of them.

"…"

_Uhh…_ Sho wanted to tell the truth, to clear things up. He wanted to tell them he didn't say he was a great player, they just assumed it…but his mouth stayed stubbornly closed.

"He wasn't a regular."

Everyone stopped and turned towards Tatsuya. There was a grim look on his face.

"I've got a buddy who's a regular at Musashinomori," he continued, staring straight at Sho. "But he's never mentioned your name."

With that said, Sho stared shamefacedly at the ground.

"Wha…?"

"Huh?"

The players stared in confusion and outraged disbelief at him. Was he lying to them? But if Tatsuya said it, then it must be then it must be true…

"Kaza…," Ms. Katori murmured, shocked at the problems her enthusiasm had caused.

Suddenly, Sho bowed in front of everyone.

"I'm sorry!' he said to their surprise. " I was with the third team at Musashinomori…a substitute. I'm so sorry I…"

He couldn't say it. He didn't lie. They assumed, but now that he said sorry, they'd probably just believe he was lying more. Even if he didn't lie, who could he blame?

He straightened up and looked at them apologetically.

".. you."

He turned and left.

"Sho! I…," Ms. Katori started to call after him, but he was too far away to hear over the noise.

She stared guiltily after him, in the midst of the troubled players. What had she done?

---

Sho ran down the street, a tiny blur to passers-by. He had grabbed his jacket and bag on the way out, but he barely noticed the bag drumming against his thigh.

_Crap! Why did I have to apologize? Idiots…,_ he thought angrily.

How would they react after this? Would he still be able to play soccer? Maybe not, not after the way they see him now.

_They're the ones who assumed I was a great player. It's not my fault they went and got disappointed. I quit! No more soccer…_

He stopped, in his thoughts and in his run.

_Quit? Soccer?_

Sho started to walk.

No, not soccer. He loved soccer, it was his life. But how can he play soccer now, when this school probably won't accept him either.

He was so absorbed in his thoughts, he didn't notice his brother's car pull into the house across from him.

"Hm! Sho, it's you!"

Sho turned and saw his brother climbing out of his car, wearing his working clothes.

"Bro Ko!" he cried, surprised.

What was he doing here? Then he noticed the beautiful woman behind him, and decided she was a possible 'client.'

"Oh, is this your brother?" she asked his brother.

"Excuse me for a second, ma'am," Ko told her politely. "What's up?" he asked Sho on the street. "You're home early. What about the team activity?"

"About that…," Sho said hesitantly.

"Yes…?" Ko smiled at him warmly.

Ko…he was living with Ko to be in Josui, to join the soccer team. He had given up on Musashinomori to play soccer. And if he gave up on soccer, then what was the point of even being here?

Sho abandoned the bad news and broke into a huge smile.

"Nothing," he said.

Ko blinked.

"What do you mean nothing?" he asked.

"You shouldn't keep your customers waiting, Ko," Sho told him quickly.

"Well, yeah," Ko muttered doubtfully, casting another glance at him before returning to the car.

Sho nodded politely at them and walked away.

"He's cute. Must be a good kid," the lady said.

"Umm, yes…," Ko mumbled absently, staring after him.

As soon as he was out of sight, Sho broke into a run, heading towards the river.

_Don't be a baby! Why did I transfer schools? It's because I didn't want to give up who I am..,_ he thought. _…and because I love playing soccer._

Sho stopped running when he reached the riverbank. Walking slowly down the stairs, he stared at the playground nearby. It wasn't perfect, but it had to do.

_I don't want them to lose faith in me so fast._

He knelt and unzipped his bag to reveal a soccer ball.

_But now I've got to catch up to their level before…_

He clutched the ball in his hands.

…_before they'll accept me!_

---

It was late at night; the sun had long gone. Ko drove up the riverbank, and steeped out into the night. Despite it being night, he was wearing sunglasses. His head swiveled from side to side, looking for his brother.

_He's not at my place, and he hasn't gone back to our parents…,_ he thought. …_so where is—_

He stopped and saw Sho running around in the playground below.

"Sh-Sho?" he said aloud in surprise.

Ko watched as, shot after shot, the ball bounced in unwanted places as Sho tried to run it through the tires. His body was an endless blur of energy.

Suddenly, his foot caught on a tire and sent him sprawling on the ground. He got up with an angry "tsk…"

_I will get better!_ Sho thought determinedly. _I am going to become a soccer player…that's all I want to be._

He stood up with a stubborn but resolute look and resumed his relentless practice.

_And if I give up, it's all over! So I'm not giving up and regretting it forever._

A fierce light shone in his eyes.

_I'm not going to lose the one thing I love._

Ko stared at his brother for a long moment. He had put two and two together, and figured out Sho's intention. Even though their parents would not approve, he knew there was nothing that could stop Sho. This was his dream.

Ko turned and left.

---

A few days later, at Josui Junior High School, two students were whispering quite excitedly outside classroom 2-A. The girls had opened the door a few inches in and were now peeking through, quietly squealing.

"Wow! He's super cool."

"Whose brother is he?"

The source of their excitement was none other than Ko, who was talking to Ms. Katori about Sho's sudden absence. He was slumped somehow gracefully over the table, looking troubled.

"So that's what happened?" he asked Ms. Katori.

"My thoughtless conduct hurt your brother's feelings," she replied, miserably. "It's because of me that he's not at school."

"No. It's mine," Ko said sadly. "I work at a Host Club…and now my brother is suffering because of it."

"No!!" Ms. Katori stood up fast, her hands slapping the desk. "You're not responsible. It's all my fault…and if there's anything I can do to help…"

The corners of Ko's mouth twitched.

"Anything? Then…"

He looked up, a grin shining on his face. His hands were clasped under his chin, adding to his angelic shrewdness.

"…you'll over look him, will you?"

"What?!"

Ms. Katori stood there, realization slowly dawning on her. Ko stood up and leaned towards her, beaming.

"Even if my brother doesn't show up for a long time, you'll do everything you can to keep this under control…won't you?" he added slyly.

"Y…yes," she stammered.

Ko drew back, still grinning and now chuckling.

"Ms. Katori, I knew you were a wonderful woman."

Ms. Katori inwardly reared back, twitching in indignation.

_He got me!_ She thought frantically.

Ko, however, was silently congratulating himself on his work. Maybe he should've become an actor; it seemed to pay better, too.

As Ko was considering his options, Ms. Katori had sighed in surrender and led him around the table and towards the door. She slid it open, revealing the two girls behind it, who squealed.

"Oooohhh!" they cried, and ran down the hall, giggling and sneaking looks over their shoulders.

Ko moved past Ms. Katori and looked after them.

"Junior High girls are quite developed these days, aren't they?" he said casually. "They're already like mature women."

Ms. Katori bristled slightly at his words.

"Will you please refrain from seducing my students? Sleaze ball!" she added under her breath.

Ko looked at her with a small smile.

"Teacher…?" he said.

"Wh-what is it?" she asked irritably.

"Whatever you might have thought, despite his looks, my brother is strong at heart. He will definitely return to play soccer." He leaned in closer, the smile playing on his lips. "And when he does, please look after him."

He turned away, his hand searching in his pocket for the sunglasses. Ms. Katori slumped in relief when he suddenly stopped.

"Oh, and of course…"

"There's something else?" Ms. Katori straightened up angrily.

Ko turned around, his sunglasses now on.

"You'd look better with orange-colored lipstick than pink," he said. "Next time, let me bring it as a gift."

"_Wh-wh-wha…?_" she stammered, baffled.

Ko was far down the hallway now, and couldn't hear her. Though, he looked back once to giver her a small wave.

Huffing indignantly, Ms. Katori marched down the opposite end of the hallway, muttering under her breath.

"What the heck? A real lover boy, huh? I don't need your help."

"Teacher, is Sho skipping school?"

Ms. Katori jumped and stared the student who seemed to come out of nowhere in front of her.

"Tatsuya!" she said.

Tatsuya, however, continued to talk about Sho, his voice laced with the faintest trace of disdain.

"I mean, he's so stupid for lying about something so easy to discover," he said. "Serves him right."  
Ms. Katori looked down in dismay, suddenly remembering why Ko had visit in the first place.

"Oh…," she said slowly, then louder: "No! Wrong…that's wrong!"

Tatsuya blinked in surprise at his teacher's outburst. He watched her fidget as she started to explain.

"That thing about yesterday…"

---

It was sunny, it was deserted, but it wasn't quiet. Sho was at the riverbank again, this time trying out a new way to practice dodging. He was weaving wildly through a monkey bar where several wooden balls attached to a string swung from a single bar above, trying to dodge while controlling the soccer ball.

To him, the wooden balls were relentless attackers, ready to steal the ball from him, or in this case, knock him out. Then, a ball "attacked" from the right. Sho dodged, a victorious grin on his face. He savored the victory too long, however, and-

WHAKK

"!!!"

-the ball smacked right into his face, shooting bolts of pain up the bridge of his nose, before exploding between his eyes.

Sho fell on his butt, clutching his bleeding nose and groaning in pain. The ball rolled several inches away from him.

"Ooohhhhhh…," he groaned.

Then, finally noticing the two figures watching him, Sho looked up, wiping at the blood on his throbbing nose. He saw two small boys, younger than he was, watching him with a blank kind of interest.

"Oh! You guys wanna play?" Sho said politely, somehow managing to sound cheerful despite the nose. He picked up the ball and stood up. "It's a lot of fun."

All of a sudden, a towering shadow loomed over him; Sho gulped as he shrank under the foreboding stare of the enraged mother.

"**And what'll you do if MY kids get injured by the ball? HUH?"**

The two boys were now desperately trying to pull their mother away, embarrassed at her tirade at a complete stranger.

"**THIS IS NOT YOUR PRIVATE PROPERTY, YOU KNOW…!"**

---

"Ko, I'm home—"

Sho's backpack was lying in front of the door. He started to slip his shoes off, using the wall to support himself as he looked around.

"Ko? He's not here. But I have to talk to him…"

Sho suppressed a sigh, and decided to leave the matter for another time…when he was home. He walked towards the kitchen, wondering how he should approach the subject if he ever got a chance.

_There's no point in transferring school if I can't play soccer…,_ he thought. _So even if I have to skip school, I've got to practice._

Sho slid open the door and leaped back in surprise.

The kitchen and sink were scrubbed to a sparkling shine and everything was put in order. On the counter was the folded laundry and towels.

Sho took a few steps inside, slightly awed.

"Everything's neat and clean!" he said aloud. "What happened? All of a sudden…" He stopped and thought for a moment. "It might snow tomorrow."

Well, it was a possibility.

"Huh?"

Sho stopped in front of the kitchen table, his eyes wide.

"What's this? It's a…soccer rice ball? It's huge!"

On the table was a huge rice ball patterned like a soccer ball, accompanied by a hot cup of tea, thoughtfully placed. **(the black parts of the rice soccer ball is later said to be hexagonal pieces of seaweed in vol. 2)**

He glanced around the table and noticed the note next to the rice ball. He picked it up, his soft smile returning as he read.

"_**Do your best, Sho!!**_

_**From your big bro!!"**_

"Ko…," Sho murmured softly.

Half an hour later, the rice ball was gone, its dish washed and in the rack. The note from Ko was replaced with a new one that read:

"_**IT WAS DELICIOUS.**_

_**THANKS—**_

_**SHO."**_

The front door slammed shut.

---

The sky had darkened to black; the lights from the lampposts had blocked out the weak light of the stars, but the moon.

Right under the bridge that crossed the riverbank, a passerby could see a small boy kicking a ball at the wall, its poundings echoing through the underside. To the stranger, it would seem like the boy was angry at the wall…

…but to the boy, the wall was his goal, and the tallest stalks of grass were his opponents.

---

Three boys sat on the yellow grass, resting from their previous mini-match. They sat at the edge, ignoring the rest of the soccer practice, and chatting quietly. They seemed to be engrossed in the topic of their talk, which was about none other than Sho himself.

"Y'know, I thought it was just soccer, but I hear he's not going to classes either," said one the kids, who happened to be Yusuke.

"I heard he was sick at home," said another.

"Aww, it was a disgrace," scoffed the last one. "No wonder he refuses to come to school."

"_Chill out._"

They jumped, and glanced over their shoulder at Tatsuya's stern looking face.

"Just worry about yourselves, okay?" he said. "We've only got a month before the championship begins."

The kids scrambled to their feet and ran away. "Sorry!" they cried.

Tatsuya stared after them, their conversation playing in his head. He remembered what Ms. Katori had said yesterday:

"I assumed he was a regular and got all excited without checking," she had explained with a guilty face.

He thought about how Sho had acted at the practice, rolling the memory over in his head.

_Thinking of it…,_ he thought. …_he never lied to us._

He began to wonder if Sho had run away in distress. Yes, Tatsuya was in a thinking mood today.

---

"Huff, huff."

Tatsuya breathed deeply, feeling relaxed in the night air. He was in the middle of his night jog and decided to push himself more, go further.

_Maybe even beyond the bridge,_ he thought, his sneakers blowing up little clouds of dust.

A figure caught his eye as he passed the riverbank, making him slow to a stop. The person looked familiar; he had a jacket on, unzipped, a pair of white shorts, and an arrangement of bruises and dirt. Tatsuya peered past the wild, flying hair, and blinked when he recognized it.

_Sho?!_

He was surprised. Was he here all this time, during the whole absence? Playing soccer? Was he improving his skills, trying to be accepted?

He noticed that Sho was playing a lot better then before. Tatsuya couldn't resist a smile as he walked down the stairs. Josui needed more players like him on the soccer team.

"Looks like you've gotten a bit better…"

Sho started at the familiar voice; it was the same voice that had indirectly accused him a liar. He turned around and saw Tatsuya, smiling softly at him.

"Though still far from the level expected from Musashinomori."

"Tatsuya!" Sho cried in surprise. "Why are you here?"

"No reason…," he said, the smile fading. "Just happened by."

Tatsuya glanced at the marks on Sho's tattered clothes and visible skin.

"You've been having a pretty hard time, haven't you?" he said. "I actually thought you ran away."

Sho was quiet for a moment.

"…Tatsuya…," he said.

He looked up, straight into Tatsuya's eyes.

"Will you play a game with me? One-on-one," he continued. "Dribble and try to go past the opponent…"

Tatsuya stared at him. It was late, but he didn't feel like running anymore. Besides, with that look on his face…he hadn't had a willing competition in quite a while.

He grinned.

"Sure. I'll play with you."

---

"I'm home!"

The squeak of the door accompanied Ko's tired voice. Working at a host club was not as easy as it seemed.

Sho looked up from where he was standing and said brightly, "Welcome home!"

His hair was wet at the edges, and a damp towel was draped across his neck.

"What's up?" Ko asked him, puzzled by his happy attitude. Plus, why was he taking a shower this late?

"Nothing!" Sho chirped. "Your bath is ready," he added.

"Ummm, okay…," Ko muttered, concerned as he dropped his bag on the table.

He started to loosen his tie when Sho spoke again.

"You know, I happened to meet up with a guy from the soccer team," he said, rubbing his hair with the towel. "I wanted to see if I improved, so I asked him to play…and…"

Ko lurched forward, a victorious look on his face, and his hand clutched tight into a fist.

"You won?!" he yelled, hopeful.

Sho shook his head.

"Lost!" he said calmly.

Ko drooped, feeling awkward as he mouthed silently, "Oh…"

"But I was happy," Sho said softly. "I didn't expect him to play with me. He was Tatsuya. I mean, he's incredible."

His eyes grew wet; a thin stream of tears ran from his eye, and across his cheek. He felt the disappointment settle over him again, and thoughts of _I never be a soccer player!_ raced across his mind. He continued to speak, talking as if he really was proud and sure he could it next time.

"My feint didn't work against him…I couldn't get past him. Not even once. I mean, I was pathetic—"

"Sho…"

Ko watched his brother cried, and felt a string of respect. His little brother did things he gave up on, never once fought for…and here he was, crying in front of someone. He felt another pang of respect.

Ko looked away from the tears and noticed something dripping on the floor. It came from Sho's clenched fist, slipping between the pale fingers. Shocked, he realized that it was blood.

"You…," he started to say, worried about the wound.

Sho ignored the blood, ignored his concern, and continued to speak in false bravado, trying to convince himself.

"I may be a lousy player…," he said. "but I can work a lot harder…and I'm gonna stand on the same ground with Tatsuya and the others…"

Sho closed his eyes as the thin stream grew thicker. His mouth was still stretched into a sad smile, and his voice was starting tremble. Convincing himself wasn't going to work; he needed a word of advice, a line of courage from somebody else. But his mouth would not stop moving.

"Yeah, I've got a wall to climb, but I'm not gonna give up…that's just trouble. My final goal is a lot higher wall than this…" Sho swallowed. "I mean. This is…nothing…this…"

He couldn't go on; he lowered his head, trying to cover the wild tears on his face. Ko turned away and disappeared in bathroom without a word.

Sho rubbed his arm across his eyes, trying hard to stop the tears. He slid down the wall with his back pressed against it. Crossing his legs, he hunched over, wiping his eyes dry.

The door next to him creaked as Ko appeared, carrying a first aid kite. He set it down on the floor, and crouched next to Sho.

"Show me your hand," he said, taking Sho's injured hand gently by the wrist. He took out a cotton ball from the kit. "You know-I have…a respect for you."

He gently dabbed at the blood, starting at the edge.

"Really?" Sho said, looking up in surprise. "You do?"

He squirmed a little when Ko got nearer to the wound. He kept talking, intrigued, and wanting to take his mind off the pain.

"But, Ko, you're so cool," he said. "You can do anything…"

Ko smiled at the irony of his words and gently pressed a clean bandage over the clean wound.

"I…gave up fighting," he said quietly."

Sho looked at him for an explanation and watched as Ko eased down beside him.

"Like you, I had a dream, but it was too hard…I gave it up. But I still refused to give into our parents. That's why I have the host club. I even enjoy the job now," he added with a small chuckle. "But, you're different. Musashinomori's known for academic and athletic excellence. You went to it and did well in your studies. But, Sho, you didn't let go of soccer." He gazed at Sho softly, encouragingly. "And because you're short, they wouldn't let you play…and you still didn't give up. You transferred to another school…you risked being disowned by our parents…," Ko smiled sheepishly as he said this. "I…could never find the strength to do that."

Sho felt another lump in his throat and looked at the floor. Ko continued to speak, his voice getting stronger, gaining more confidence for him. He meant every single word that came out of his mouth; he really cared.

"Trust yourself!" Ko told him. "Even though everyone said it wasn't possible, you're the man who was accepted to Musashinomori! I believe in you 100 percent, and that's why I want you to trust your own power. You don't want to give up on yourself, do you?"

He looked at Sho, intensity in his eyes.

"You love playing soccer, don't you?"

Sho nodded, muttering a weak "uh-huh."

"Sho…"

Sho suddenly bought up his arm and wiped his eyes roughly. He looked with a grin, the familiar spark back in his eyes.

"I _won't_ give up!" he said boldly.

Ko smiled, glad to see his brother back in his unusually cheerful self. A sharp edge dug into his back, reminding him that now was the time.

"Good! Now I'll give you a secret weapon," he said, reaching behind his back.

"What?" Sho asked, bewildered. "A secret weapon?"

Ko laughed with a wicked glint in his eyes. Sho began to wonder if his brother drank something at his job and the effects were finally sinking in. He watched his supposingly drunk brother pull something out from behind his back; it was a video, a foreign one with the words "Escape Towards Victory" in big, bold letters.

Sho glanced at the English title with a puzzled look, taking the video from Ko's hands. "A foreign move?" he muttered.

Ko grinned. "You're good at lifting, right?" he asked.

Sho shot his brother a surprise look before answering. _Lifting!_ How did he know that term? Ko knew less about soccer then Sho, and that's saying something.

"…Yeah, somewhat," he replied modestly.

"There's some super-tech moves here you should able to use," Ko said, pumping his fist as if he could see victory before his eyes. "If your opponent is a superior player…you need to polish what you're best at in the fight!"

Sho smiled gratefully at his brother; the gift was so unexpected…and thoughtful.

"Ko…," he said.

Ko looked at him, waiting.

"Thanks."

---

_Whump!_

"Whoa!"

The soccer ball shot up like a rocket, but as all rockets go, it fell almost immediately back down. Sho ran after it, and caught it in his hands. He sighed as he dropped it.

Last night, he had spent the entire night watching the video, leaning closer until his nose grazed the screen. But the effort was futile; the moves in the video weren't going like they should be on the field.

"It's not easy to kick it up like the video," Sho mused aloud, scaring several nearby birds away. "Am I hitting too hard, or what?"

He stood there, trying to remember how it went on the video. Did the player kick it in a certain way? Did he angle his body, or twist his heel? Or was it the back of the heel?

He rolled his shoulders, surprised at how tense they were.

"Okay…just relax…"

Taking a deep breath, Sho gently kicked the ball, just enough to make it bounce over his head. He watched it make an arc overhead.

"Use the heel, sort of, and…"

The ball collided with his heel, sending it higher and faster.

"…faster."

The ball seemed to glide in the air, reluctant to come down; he ran after it, sweat sliding.

"A lot…faster."

He ran faster, admiring the angle.

"Sharply…"

---

Tatsuya strolled down the riverbank path, his eyes searching the playground. Sho, his target, was nowhere to be seen.

"Not here…," he muttered to himself, eyes still searching. "It's no wonder, since I so completely beat him yesterday…"

"Tatsuya…"

Tatsuya jumped in alarm, and turned around. Sho stood in front of him, clutching a soccer ball at his side. His shirt had dirt marks from falls; his breath came in short puffs, creating little clouds in the cold air. He stared Tatsuya in the eye, a firm, determined stare. Tatsuya stared back at him with wide eyes.

"Sho…," he said softly. "You…" He blinked and then sweat dropped at the state he was in. "No way. You've been practicing since yesterday?"

A flash of exhaustion passed over Sho's face for a fleeting moment at those words; he stumbled towards Tatsuya like a zombie, looking drained…but just for a moment.

"A match, just one more…," he said, eyes flashing as he spoke. "I'll get past you this time!"

Tatsuya blinked again, surprised at his spirit. Then his lips suddenly stretched into a smile, his own eyes glinting.

"This is gonna be fun!" he grinned.

---

Sho placed his heel on the ball. Tatsuya spread his position, getting defensive. Two pairs of glaring eyes locked into a stare down, each trying to figure the other's next move.

Suddenly, Sho darted forward, the soccer ball between his legs. Tatsuya was ready for him; he dashed forward, keeping an eye on his movements.

_Now where will he go?_ Tatsuya thought to himself. _Right? Left?_

Sho tipped slightly to the side.

_Which?_

He punted the ball up…and towards Tatsuya's face.

_Front?!_

It was a feint!

Tsking, Tatsuya raised a leg to bounce it away. He'd admit, the move had surprised him, but he was an _expert._ Then, he saw Sho's face appear by the ball, disappear, and heard a THUMP! Sho's heel sent the ball sailing a perfect arc overhead. Sho ran round him, after the ball.

_WHAT?!_

Sho saw the goal ahead, its widespread bars looking as if to embrace him.

_There's the goal…_, he thought, breathless. It reminded him so much of another happy memory.

Tatsuya, caught in the game, reached out and grabbed Sho's shirt in a desperate attempt to stop him.

"Uhh!" he grunted.

Sho ignored him, intent on making the goal.

_I can see it…_

THUMP! WHOOSH.

The ball seemed to glide through the air and freeze midway, right in front of the sun. Then it floated down to earth and skid away. It _didn't_ make the goal.

"…It!"

There was a short silence.

Tatsuya glanced at Shi just as he threw his arms into the air, yelling loudly.

"I DID IT!!"

He flopped to the ground on his back with an "Ah!" before jumping back up on his knees.

"Did it! Did it!" he whooped. "I broke past Tatsuya – _the first time!_"

Tatsuya sweat dropped.

"You even tried a shot," he said. "Although you missed it."

Sho stood up, grabbed his hand, and began shaking it wildly. He grinned, the smile stretching from ear to ear.

"Thanks! Thank you!" he gushed. "I did it! _Thank you!!_"

Tatsuya struggled in his grip.

"You're hurting me. Let go," he muttered.

Sho grinned sheepishly and let go.

"So why are you thanking me?" he asked, flexing his hand for any broken bones.

Sho's broad grin softened to a grateful smile.

"Because you let me play with you," he replied. "That's why."

Tatsuya looked away, slightly embarrassed.

"Hey, I had nothing else to do," he said, which was a pitiful excuse. However, he sneaked another glance at Sho.

_This guy…_, he thought, watching him slump to the ground, groaning.

"I'm bushed," he heard him say.

_I even made it to a special junior team…but this guy…he couldn't feint properly a week ago…_

"He is sooo strange," Tatsuya said aloud to himself as he walked away. He was smiling.

---

KREEEKKKK

"I'm home."

Ko looked down, and smiled; Sho was laid out on the floor, hunched up with a soccer ball just out of his reach. A small snore escaped his throat.

"Geez," Ko chuckled. "Sleeping like that. Hey! You'll catch a cold."

When he wouldn't stir, Ko bent down and picked him up. He stopped when he saw Sho's face.

"!"

He looked so happy, as if the misunderstanding before had never happened. He looked exactly like the day he had discovered soccer.

Ko hadn't seen that face in a long time.

"Looks like things went well…"

* * *

**AN**: Well, here's chapter 1. Sorry it took so long. I was lazy. If the soccer scene sucks...blame Monica. MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Anyway, review? Plz?


	3. Stage 2

**Stage .2 Special Night Training**

**AN:** Second chapter! Thanks for all the people who reviewed! This chapter is MUCH shorter than the first one…okay, maybe not that much. If it took too long then blame my mood; it was a while before I finally had the impulse to make the second chapter AND finish it. Heh.

* * *

Oden; a Japanese food consisting of ingredients like daikon radish and boiled eggs. Sold in food carts and local stores, it's a delicious, warming dish that any cold passerby would love. It's especially a booming business in the winter, as old man Oyassan, also a food carter, knows well.

What he didn't know, was that he was just about to make a valuable, new "customer."

---

Oyassan grunted as he carefully placed the washing pan on the ground, careful not to spill a drop. He had just moved his cart to the riverbank again, and was pleased with the flow of customers he had yesterday. No one could really keep on walking overhead when they catch a whiff of his bubbling oden…although they did tend to back away when they saw his usually grumpy face. Not exactly good for business.

There was a rustle of curtains behind him, followed by a polite voice:

"Umm, excuse me."

Oyassan turned around, trying to keep his face…um, happier.

"Yes, sir!" he said. "Welc…"

His voice trailed off at the sight of a short boy holding a plug in his hand, instead of the freezing customer he had expected. He didn't mean to, but his face fell back into its grumpy expression.

Sho smiled brightly, despite Oyassan's glare, and continued with his question.

"May I use your electricity?" he asked, breathing little clouds in the air.

"…"

Oyassan continued to glare at the boy for a few seconds, wondering what the boy really wanted the electricity for, especially since it was night. Finally, he turned away with an annoyed look as he expertly flipped a fish cake.

"All I sell here…," he grunted, putting the lid back on. "…are oden, yakitori, and sake!"

Sho quickly turned towards the exit, looking sheepish.

"R-right. Of course," he said meekly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bother you by asking."

Slightly surprised by the boy's polite attitude, Oyassan let curiosity get the better of him.

"Hey, wait!" Oyassan called after the boy, stopping him right in his tracks.

Sho turned around, and cocked his head inquiringly.

Oyassan lit his pipe, and stuck it his mouth, studying Sho all the while. Deciding he was a good boy, he took the pipe out with a small puff.

"A kid like you, at this time of day…," he said slowly. "…lookin' for some electricity. So, c'mon, what're you up ta?"

The boy fidgeted a little at the question, looking embarrassed.

"Ah, well, you see…"

---

"A TV?!"

Oyassan stared at the little black TV set tied to the cart, smoking his pipe quietly. He had just learned the boy's name along the way, and was already convinced that the boy, Sho, was the weirdest kid he had ever met. To bring a TV all the way here, and to not bring a battery pack…well, at least he had a plug. Plus, it was comical the way he acted: a mixture of discomfiture and respect.

"I get it," Oyassan said. "So whattaya wanna watch it for?"

"I want to train while I watch…," Sho explained, still a little embarrassed. "I totally forgot about electricity…"

Oyassan looked at him curiously.

"Train?" he asked.

Sho took off his duffel bag, and unzipped it.

"With this," he said, holding out the soccer ball from his bag.

"Ah, playing ball," Oyassan said with a huff of smoke.

_Playing ball,_ Sho thought, amused. He had a feeling that the old man didn't know much about soccer, maybe even less than him.

"Wouldn't it be better, y'know, trainin' with yer friends, instead' a doin' it alone?" the old man asked.

Sho flinched inwardly at those words, feeling a small stab of pain as he thought that day that started everything.

Oyassan stared at Sho's face, reading his eyes and understanding his feelings. He held out a hand towards Sho, a hand of hidden sympathy, and grunted, "Gimme here."

Sho looked at the outstretched hand, surprised.

"Huh?" he said.

"Just gimme it," Oyassan repeated. "The plug!"

After a flash of understanding, Sho beamed at the offer and placed the plug in his hand.

"Thanks!" he said. "Oji-san!"

"Don't call me Oji-san," Oyassan grunted. "It's Oyassan!"

"Yes, Oyassan!" Sho grinned, obedient as ever.

---

"Oyassan! We've come to eat your oden!"

A flapping of fabric in the breeze, and two red faces peered inside.

"Welcome!" Oyassan glanced his customers, and plunked down two glasses of sake before them.

Tonight he had one regular customer, a loud, blond middle-aged man with glasses, who bought along a friend, a younger, shy-looking man with cropped black hair. The younger man glanced at him uncomfortably, clearly frightened by his grumpy face.

"You got the grumpy face…," the bland man joked loudly. "Like always! That evil face usually scares first timers." The young man smiled sheepishly at this. "They take off fast."

"Lemme alone!" Oyassan grunted as he piled oden on a plate.

The man chuckled and took a sip of his sake, urging his friend to do the same. Suddenly, he stopped midway, swallowing as he listened for something.

"Hmm?" he murmured, hearing a muffled pounding over and over again.

_It can't be the sake; I barely started drinking!_ He thought, looking around.

The man jumped when he saw a boy kicking a soccer ball at the wall to his left, with a small TV playing a bright light on his small back. Following his stare, Oyassan commented as he put their plates on the table, "So that's called soccer, eh?"

The blond man laughed as he said another obscene joke, and continued drinking his sake. His friend, however, was more interested in the cord snaking out from under the cart, and followed its path with his eyes.

"An extension cord?" he muttered through a mouthful of oden, seeing the portable outlet.

Sho crouched in front of the TV, fast forwarding to his favorite moves with the remote.

"Oh!" he cried out at one point. "Ah, the feint!"

He watched in admiration as Ronaldo ran away with the ball on the screen.

"Ronaldo's incredible," he said to himself. "He passed through the first at Flamingo _**(a famous, professional soccer team in Brazil)**_ when he was about my age."

Here, Sho began to drift off, his mind drifting with images of famous soccer players: Ronaldo, Brazilian representative; Del Piero, Italian representative; Battistuta, Argentine representative…

"World…World Cup, huh," he murmured to himself.

…Raul, Spanish representative; Joel Kaeff, French representative; Savichevich, Yugoslavian representative…

"That's not far out of reach anymore, is it?"

…Kanu, Nigerian representative; Zidane, French representative; and Shiarrah, English representative…

"The field where the World's top class players play…and the winner's stage – the Japanese team's going to stand there! If one really wants to seize it, it's reachable! The dream can come true."

Then suddenly, he saw himself in the future…a famous soccer player, staring at the crowd as he runs by…at the height of 190 centimeters. Could he ever reach that dream? The height, maybe not, but to run in to field like that…

Sho snapped back into the cold night, his face red with self-embarrassment.

"Now's not the time to gaze absentmindedly," he scolded himself, sticking his face closer to the screen. "Gotta practice! Gotta!"

It was almost fifteen minutes later when Sho stood up, confident that he knew how to do Ronaldo's feint. Instructions rolled across his mind as he moved, looking almost graceful as he drew up one leg, and swung it around the ball.

_Ronaldo's turn is like…drawing an opponent to one side, and as he gets closer…use the back of the leg axle…_

Balance on one leg, other leg extended.

…_and make the pass to the other foot. Now, quickly to the back…_

Extended leg swing in, balanced leg tense…THAK! The leg rammed into the ball, but the balanced leg was still there, causing both feet to tangle beneath the ball like a knot, sending Sho face forward onto the grass. His feet kicked at the air for a moment, releasing the ball, but also releasing the torrent of laughter from the Oyassan's customers.

"HAHAHA!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

Oyassan cracked a small smile, amused. "Heh!" he chuckled.

Sho dusted himself off, and looked in their direction, grinning sheepishly. Oyassan quickly looked away, trying to seem concerned instead.

"Good luck, kid!" the obnoxious customer howled as Sho walked away. "The World Cup is almost there!"

Sho, however, silently agreed with him.

_Yeah, there's a world of difference between watching it and actually doing it,_ he thought, trying to search for the soccer ball in the dark. _It's hard to copy the top class player's tricks._ A small frown fell on his face. _I'm so small, I'm disadvantaged if I compete head-on. I've got to learn other forms of feint. I've got to use speed and technique to get past those opponents!_

Oyassan stared after the boy thoughtfully, as if he could the boy's mind.

Sho found the ball, and started to work on other moves, though he failed as miserably on them as he did on Ronaldo's feint.

_Zico-feint_. He hunched up his shoulders, and tapped the ball directly between his feet, making him look quite silly. _Stop the ball in-between me and an opponent for a second…then the draw the ball like this…_

He stopped before he could trip again, however, and tried heel-lifting.

_Heel-lifting is really difficult,_ he decided a moment later, when the ball did nothing but bounce against the side of his feet.

Meanwhile, the blond man was laughing loudly, while his friend stifled it all behind his hand.

"HAHAHAHAHA! I can't help it. It's great – kid!"

"Hee, hee, we shouldn't laugh at him…"

Oyassan glance at them irritably, their laughter starting to get on his nerves. He sighed, and watched Sho practice, faintly amazed at his spirit.

---

"Good food," the shy man praised, and hiccupped slightly as he stepped past the curtains.

"Thanks," Oyassan muttered.

"It may be spring, but it's cold!" the other man commented loudly, before receiving his change and leaving the stall too.

"Welcome…"

Oyassan grunted, collecting the dishes before dumping them in the wash bin from earlier on. The water had gone colder, but his wrinkled hands were use to the treatment. He looked up, and stared at Sho, alone, and still practicing.

_It's been five hours,_ he thought. _When is he going to stop?_

Sho breathed heavily, his huff audible in the quiet night silence. He stopped, and bent over in exhaustion, sweat creating rivers down his face. He took the moment to reflect on his training.

_When I think too much, my moves become forced. It won't do as a feint…I'm clumsy…I've got to practice until I can move without thinking._

He straightened up, and wiped the sweat on his chin.

_But, there's no use in trying blindly. I've got to imagine an opponent trying to steal my ball. I've got to make this as real as I can._

Sho turned on the TV, squatting in front of the screen. He stared intensely at the screen, and didn't notice the familiar figure jogging overhead. Tatsuya stopped for a moment, and looked down, watching.

_Sho's been here all along,_ he thought. _I-I thought he disappeared…I wanted to have a return-match, but…_

Sho fiddled with the buttons, pressing rewind repeatedly.

_What's his next plan?_

---

"Oyassan…Thank you very much."

Oyassan picked up the trash can and looked up, seeing a dirty and sweaty Sho walking towards him, digging for something in his pocket as he talked.

"Oh…" said Oyassan.

"And, er…" Sho took his hand out of his pocket and offered him 1000 yen. (_**Not very good with Japanese Money, so is this correct?**_) "Here's…"

Oyassan looked away, and said sharply, "Yer just a kid. Ferget it."

Sho nodded apologetically, troubled that he could repay the man for using his electricity.

"Sorry."

"Humph!!"

"Let me help," Sho said, and took off the curtain bar off the stall.

"No need!" Oyassan said.

"But…"

"I said, _no need!_" he snapped, a little more harshly.

Sho rested the bar awkwardly against his shoulder, rubbing his head as he offered a sheepish grin.

"No…," he mumbled. "It's just that…if I come again…tomorrow and maybe the day after…and again, and…"

"…"

He trailed off, embarrassed. Oyassan sighed inwardly; there was no other way on how he looked at it.

---

The sky bled a tine of reddish orange mixed with light blue and thinly stretched clouds. People wandered the streets, arriving home from work. Down at the riverbank, once again, there was the rhythmic sound of ball against wall; SMAKK, BAM, SMAAK!

Sho aimed a vicious kick at the ball, creating another imprint along with the other dozen.

SMAKK!

The ball spiraled sharply to the left, bouncing once and far. Oyassan, watching the whole time, stopped and picked up the ball and held it out boy.

"Thank…you…very…much…," he huffed between breaths, smiling through the sweat.

Oyassan watched him take the ball, and decided to take the chance to ask him.

"Why are you alone…working so hard…?" he asked.

Sho stared for a second, surprised. Finally, he smiled sadly, remembering the incident days ago.

"I…I'm such a lousy player…," he said. "…I've got to work more than twice as hard as everyone else."

"…"

Oyassan looked away and at the wall, admiring the marks.

"So, this here's the opponent you're fighting against?" he said. There was a slight pause. "Pretty big."

Sho stared at him, his expression of surprise, and awe. Suddenly, Oyassan turned away, and walked towards the stall.

"I'm closing my shop," he called over his shoulder. "Gimme your hand."

"Yes!" Sho replied, running after him.

And there, unnoticed, Tatsuya stood watch, like he always did. A bit stalker-like to some, he was really being a sort of guardian angel…well, either that or he was just curious and bored.

For the next several days, Sho practiced nearby Oyassan's shop, and sometimes even sat with the customers. It seemed like a funny blur with all the actions people did when they saw him. Some were typical.

"Is that your grandson? So cute!" a red-face old lady had cooed when she saw Sho, earning some wide-eyed glances from Sho and Oyassan.

Some were pretty helpful.

"You know, I used to play soccer," a cheerful man had said, joining Sho in his little game.

And some…were less pleasant.

"Say, turn on the TV," a slightly drunk man hiccupped, pointing at Sho. "I want to see the baseball game."

"Oh, please," Oyassan had groaned exasperatedly, pulling the man back into his seat.

All in all, Sho's presence made nights a little more fun, even making the rude customers a little tolerable. The effect seemed to show on Oyassan's face, making it less wrinkled and grouchy.

"Oyassan, you're looking pretty happy lately," his current customer remarked.

Oyassan glanced at the middle-aged man, and turned away growling.

"No way," he said. "There's nothing different."

The man smiled good-naturedly through his glasses.

"That so?" he said. He raised his glass, and glanced to side where Sho could be seen, training as always. "That soccer kid's still working hard. What's it been…a week now?"

Oyassan nodded in reply, and started turning fresh oden.

Sho closed his eyes, imagining, and trying to force the images into reality. He opened his eyes, and saw what only he could see: two tall opponents, spread out on the field, and their blurred faces fixed on him.

He charged at them, his face intense. The first opponent raised a leg to steal the ball, but Sho pushed it behind him, hiding it. He dashed away, but the remaining opponent blocked his way, stance wide in defense. Sho raised his right foot…but then his left connected with the ball, sending it around the defense. He ran past the opponent, and broke into a grin.

_Good!_ He thought. _I'm doing it five out of 10 times!_

A bright beam of light burst in his face, causing him to cover his eyes.

"!"

"You!" called a deep, commanding voice.

Sho cracked open his eyes, and squinted at the police officer pointing the flashlight at him.

"What're you doing here at this time of night?" he growled. "Besides…" He saw the TV, and moved the light towards it. "_That TV!_ Where'd you get it?"

"It's mine…," Sho replied. "From home," he quickly added.

The officer glanced at him in disbelief.

"And you bought it here?" he said. "Sounds pretty suspicious to me." He took a step closer to Sho, his face wary. "And there have been reports thefts lately…by minors. Eh?"

"_Hey!"_ Sho protested, backing away. "I didn't do it."

The officer gripped his wrist firmly, and said, "I'll listen to your excuses at the police station."

"Ah!" Sho cried.

"Will you _wait_ a second!" a harsh voice snapped, and a wrinkled hand grabbed the officer's hand with a KRUNCH. Oyassan glared up at the man, and said calmly, "There's nothin' suspicious about this kid. He's my grandson!"

Sho looked at Oyassan in surprise. _Oyassan…,_ he thought.

The officer looked at Oyassan, slightly frightened by the old man's face.

"You're the man who sells the food…" he said.

"He waits fer me to finish up…," he growled, ignoring the comment. "…by practicin' his soccer!" He trusted his face closer, somehow becoming scarier. "So don't mix him up with those idiot thieves."

"Oohhh," the officer said nervously, pulling away. "I didn't know he was your grandson…please forgive me." He backed away towards his bicycle, looking embarrassed. "…Anyhow, keep an eye out for the robbers. Later then." He tipped his hat awkwardly, and pedaled away.

Oyassan spat comically in the retreating officer's direction, sounding irritated.

"Right off he starts suspectin' you," he muttered. "That's rude. Geez!"

Sho stared at the man, and felt a weird happiness of being understood and of having someone's trust."

"Oyassan…"

Oyassan looked up.

"Thank you…," Sho murmured. "…for believing me…"

"Hey, I can tell just by looking what kind' a kid you are!" He shrugged. "First off, not even an idiot would bring here somethin' he stole every day."

Sho grinned. "That's true…"

Oyassan gestured for him to follow, walking towards the stall.

"C'mon," he said, moving the flap aside. "You gotta be hungry after practicin' so much. It's my treat. Come on…"

He turned around and froze.

"!"

Two teenagers stood still in shock, paused in mid-actions: the nearest one, wearing a beanie, quickly chomped the oden that was in his hand. The friend, wearing a helmet, held a wad of money tightly in his hand.

"HEY! YOU!!," Oyassan roared. "My money…"

The helmet one ran, yelling over his shoulder at the remaining boy.

"No good, man. Let's split!"

Oyassan dashed around the cart and leaped on top of the beanie boy, sending him face first to the ground with a heavy THUNK.

"Idiot!" the other cursed, hopping on his motorcycle.

The fallen one growled and gathered up small, sharp rocks in his hand.

"Let go!" he yelled, twisting around to throw the handful at Oyassan. "You old geezer!"

"Whoa!!" Oyassan exclaimed as it rained down on him.

Sho started to run after the now escaping motor-cycler, but stopped when he heard the cry.

"_Oyassan!_" he yelled, turning around.

"I-I'm okay!" The old man struggled with the beanie boy, who was trying to bash him with a dangerous looking rock. "Just get…_him!!_"

Sho looked back and forth at the retreating thief, and fight, unsure of what to do.

"B—but…," he stammered.

_Money's not important!_

Sho turned around and ran back, about to help Oyassan. He had taken a few steps when the air whistled and a round streak of black and white shot through the air and collided with the helmet boy's head, knocking the helmet off.

"UNGHHH!"

The motorcycle tipped, and threw the boy off, sending both crashing to the ground noisily. Oyassan gave a vicious punch to the struggling beanie boy underneath, knocking him out cold. Sho looked up, surprised to see the helmet boy sprawled several inches away from his battered motorcycles, it wheels spinning.

The soccer ball from before hitched a ride on a white sneakered foot, leaped up, and landed neatly in an outstretched hand.

"Don't expect me to keep looking after you, Sho…," Tatsuya said coolly, tucking the ball under his arm.

"_Tatsuya?!_"

---

"Um, sorry about the earlier…"

Sho smiled brightly at the sheepish officer, watching him slam the car door shut, making the two, unconscious thieves disappear.

"Not at all," he said, not really upset anymore.

Oyassan looked straight into Tatsuya's face, and asked bluntly,

"You his friend?"

Tatsuya stared back, looking disinterested.

"Why do you care?" he muttered.

Oyassan, however, smiled softly in reply.

"I don't get why he's training alone. Y'know…" He glanced at Sho, who was still chatting with the officer. "…I think he's a great kid. It would be nice if you took care'a him."

Tatsuya stared off into the distance. Sho came back, scratching his head as he told them that the cop had apologized to him.

Tatsuya glanced at the old man standing next to him.

"Yep."

---

Oyassan flipped the oden idly, listening to his current customer's, two middle-aged gentlemen, conversation about World Cup.

"They shouldn't start off on the defensive just 'cause the opponent's the Argentinean team…," one was saying. "Gotta play aggressive. The Japanese team's battle formation at the World Cup should be 4-4-2, don't you think?"

Oyassan snorted in disagreement.

"On the other hand, it's tougher with just one Boranch," he mumbled. (_**Boranch is a Middle Fielder who is in charge of defending when the game/play/battle reaches its highest intensity. Player named Motohiro Yamanguchi of Japanese team is known as Boranch.**_)

The men reared back, staring in shock.

"Wh…what's going on, Oyassan-san?" a man asked, surprised at his knowledge.

"Nothing's going on." Oyassan crossed his arms, and stared at them with an almost haughty look. "Too bad if you didn't know that."

Irony coming from a man who didn't know that a couple of weeks ago.

***~World's Super Stars~***

"The World Cup is a stage where the world's super stars will show their best plays to everyone across the globe. Now, let me introduce the players Sho idolizes.

First of all, Ronaldo. At the age of 17, he made his debut as a Brazilian representative, and he went on to receive glories as the King Scorer at the Dutch League, as well as the Spanish League. Currently, he plays at Italian Serie a Intel. He's a first class player on every front, and it's not an exaggeration to get it back from him.

Next the Italian representative, Del Piero. Although small in size, he as keen, strategic eyes. The left side of the penalty area is especially called "Del Piero Zone" because if he shoots from that spot, he never fails to make a goal.

The Argentine representative, Battistuta, is a genuine striker. His powerful shot using his right foot is worth seeing at least once.

In addition, there are many great players, such as French representatives, Zidane and Joel Kaef, the English representative, Sharrah, the Spanish representative, Raul, and the Nigerian representative, Kanu."

**-- Tatsuya Watanabe ("**_**Winning Run"**_**)**

* * *

**AN: **Some of you probably noticed that some of this stuff wasn't in the book (dialogue, short scenes); that's because sticking to the script is harder than I thought. It makes sense in pictures, but you need more stuff to make sense in words _and_ make a good story. So…extra stuff, I guess, but maybe not the kind you expected. . Monica's fault for the bad soccer scenes.

_**URGENT:**_ Some idiot stole my Whistle, vol. 1. So two choices: continue writing using translations online even though they're inaccurate, or discontinue until I get that book back!


End file.
